


Wait...What???

by Light_Chan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adorable family moments, Family, Fluffy, cute moments, soft, some of the girls have turned into kids, twice family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Chan/pseuds/Light_Chan
Summary: What happens when some of the Twice members have turned back into kids.How will the rest handle it, will they ever turn back to normal?How did this even happen????Read on to find out.





	1. Surprise!

**Chapter 1**

Tzuyu awoke to her alarm ringing, slowly opening her eyes she reached over her hand to quickly shut it off so as to not wake up her roommates. _Well….. that would an understatement since her roommates were Dahyun and Chaeyoung, and both were terrible at getting up early_. Lifting of her cover she got up, put on her slipper and made her bed. Flattening out the last crease on her cover she grabbed her phone and walked out the door making sure to close it slowly. She made her way into the kitchen, putting on the kettle and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet above, this was like a fixed routine for the maknae.  
Grabbing a teaspoon she added sugar, tea bags, the boiling water and finally the milk before stirring. Taking out the used tea bags she placed them in the trash, picking up the two mugs and placing them on the table. She sat down taking a sip from her mug and sighed in satisfaction. Pulling out her phone she checked her unread messages, before looking on social media. Every few minutes she would look up to see if her morning buddy had arrived, but there was no such luck.

Minutes turned into hours.   


Tzuyu found it strange when Mina still hadn’t made an attempt to shown up yet. Having already finished her tea, the one beside her was already cold. Sighing in annoyance Tzuyu took that as a means to get up and investigate.  
“Maybe Mina unnie couldn’t wake up today” she thought as she made her way to the biggest bedroom.  
Slowly opening the door she peered inside, the sound of slow breathing and the occasional random words being mumbled could be heard.  
__ Yep her unnies were indeed all still fast asleep.  
Making her way towards Mina’s bed she had noticed that the frame under the cover was a bit too small to be that of a grown women.  
Nevertheless she pulled the covers back, her eyes immediately darting to the sleeping figure. Expecting to find her unnie fast asleep, Tzuyu instead suppressed a scream, dropping the cover on the floor, slowly taking a few steps back.  
There was a kid sleeping in her unnies bed.....an actual child....  
Trying to regain her composure the most logical question that popped into her head was, why was there even a kid in their dorm and where was Mina unnie????

“T-Tzuyu??? What are you doing here?” Startled she turned her head to where the voice came from.  
Nayeon was now sitting up rubbing her eyes.  
“Unnie! there’s a kid in Mina unnies bed” the maknae explained pointing at the figure on the bed beside her.  
Nayeon raised an eyebrow in confusion, sliding out of her bed she made her way to Tzuyu’s side. Looking at what Tzuyu had pointed at her eyes widened, and unlike her maknae Nayeon let out a loud scream before clamping her mouth shut.  
From the other side of the room a loud groan could be heard. Jihyo slowly sat up after having been awoken by Nayeon’s scream.  
“Unnie what was that for???” The leader said grumpily rubbing her eyes.    
But before Nayeon could respond a cry could be heard. All three girls froze in union, slowly turning their heads in the direction of the sound.   
“I-is that a child crying???” Jihyo’s face paled as soon as the words came out her mouth.  
The sound continued to come from Sana’s bed.  
_Is Sana perhaps sleeping with a child? Wait……were could she have even gotten a child from?..._

Jihyo made her way over to Sana’s bed hesitating for a few seconds, she took a deep breath before pulling the covers off.  
Her eyes landed on a tiny figure immersed in overgrown clothes. Closing her eyes for a few seconds Jihyo allowed herself catch her breath, before she spoke.    
“Unnie could this child be Sana unnie???” Jihyo said turning to Nayeon before turning back to the child who had now grasped onto her top, continuing to cry.    
“Then....if that’s Sana that makes this kid Mina”  
“Wait Mina turned into a child as well?” Jihyo asked in shock, she was now holding Sana in her arms rubbing her back soothingly as the girl buried her head against Jihyo's neck, tears slowly coming to a halt.

“You’re really good at this Jihyo unnie” the maknae said in aww, the leader just shrugged as if it was nothing big. Jihyo started rocking back and forth on her spot slowly putting the young girl back to sleep. Once she was sure Sana was asleep she placed her back onto her bed and covered her back up.  
She gestured for the other two to slowly follow her outside.  
They left quietly closing the door gently and gathered in the living room.  
“So what are we going to do now?” Tzuyu asked glancing at both her unnies.  
“I don’t know but it’s best to wake up the rest of the girls and then hold a meeting” Nayeon said, both Jihyo and Tzuyu nodded in agreement.

Nayeon knocked on Jeongyeon’s and Momo’s room, and waited a few seconds. With there being no reply she had guessed that they were probably still asleep.  
Turning the handle she walked in slowly, making her way towards the bed she noticed that they’re both fine and nothing was out of the ordinary.  
She gently shook Jeongyeon trying to wake her up, the latter swatted her hand away and continued to sleep.  
_Well so much for that._   
Nayeon rolled up her sleeves and took a hold of the cover yanking it off swiftly.  
The two girls jolted awake having been exposed to the unwelcomed cold air, they both turned their head towards Nayeon giving her a glare.  
“What was that for Nayeon unnie” Momo whined.  
“You both need to get up, we’re having a family meeting” the eldest replied.  
“Can’t it wait until the morning, when I’m actually awake?” Jeongyeon said trying to pull the cover back up.  
“No it cannot wait Yoo Jeongy—“ her reply was put on a holt, as a loud scream could be heard coming from the maknae room followed by crying.

“Oh great” Nayeon muttered under her breath.  
She walked out of the room heading in the direction of where the sound came from.   
Jeongyeon and Momo followed behind her, both wearing worried expressions.

The first things Nayeon noticed once entering the room was a baby Chaeyoung, fist clenched tight as she brawls her eyes out. Next was a baby Dahyun still fast asleep, despite the loud wailing next to her. Nayeon felt her heart soften at the sight, responding first she picked up the crying baby Chaeng.  
“Aigoo was baby Chaeng scared from the loud scream” Nayeon cooed as she held Chaeyoung close to her chest patting her back slowly, rocking from side to side.  
Momo and Jeongyeon both watched in utter shock eyes trailing from the sleeping baby Dubu to the crying baby Chaeng.

“This is some kind of joke right??? What the actually hell is going on???” Jeongyeon gestured to the two kids.  
“Language!” Jihyo scolded her unnie, Tzuyu couldn’t help but laugh.  
“We’re not sure how this happened that’s why I called for a family meeting” Nayeon said looking from Momo to Jeongyeon.  
“Well now that everyone is awake let’s all head to the living room to actually start that meeting” Jihyo said and everyone nodded in agreement, making there way out of the Maknae room.

* * *

 

Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, it's been fun to write.   
Make sure to like, subscribe and comment on what you think of it so far.  
If you're a Twice fan then make sure to stop by and say hi on my other social media accounts:  
Twitter: @Lighto_Line   
Tumblr: @famalament   
Instagram: @Lighto_Line   


	2. Meeting

**  
** **Chapter 2**  


Momo and Jeongyeon sat in silence, still trying to process everything that had happened. _Surly this had to be a dream right???_ _There is no way their members, could have turned back into kids._  
_This just doesn’t add up!_  
  
Momo was deep in thought when her attention snapped to Jihyo, holding what looked like baby Mina and Sana in her arms.  
She immediately got up and sprinted to them.  
  
“Sana!!! Mina!!!! Is that really you????” Momo yelled looking at her fellow J-Line members in awhh.  
  
“Yes it’s really Mina and Sana” Jihyo answered for the little girls. **  
**  
Momo poked Sana’s tiny cheeks relishing in the soft texture, despite the little girl trying to put Momo’s finger into her mouth.  
Momo then turned to Mina, but the little girl had her head pressed against Jihyo’s neck, not interested in making any eye contact.  
  
“Minayah it’s me Momoring” Momo said softly tickling Mina’s sides, after a few attempts she finally got Mina to face her. The girl in return gave her a toothless grin, Momo swore she could feel her heart swell up.  
  
“I think we should sit them down now, my hands are getting kind of tired” Jihyo said pointing her head in the direction of the sofa.  
  
“Oh right sorry! here let me help you” Momo took Sana from Jihyo’s arm.  
The said girl looked up at Momo with soft brown eyes.    
  
“Satang do you remember me? It’s me Momoring” there was no response from Sana, as if she didn’t register what Momo had even said.  
  
The older girl was confused as to why Sana would brush her off like that….until something clicked. Sana wouldn’t know any Korean at this age, stroking back the little girl’s hair affectionately. Momo repeated the question again, but this time in Japanese. Sana shook her head side to side, as a response causing Momo to smile faintly.  
Sana may not have remembered her, but at least she understood her.  
  
Momo joined Jihyo on the sofa, placing Sana down onto her lap. After a while Nayeon walked in, with a babbling Chaeyoung in her arms. Closely behind Tzuyu followed with a now wide awake Dahyun.  
Once everyone had sat down Jeongyeon got up to address the meeting.  
  
“First of I'd like to thank each of you for coming to this meeting, I hope the traffic wasn’t too terrible” Momo sniggered while the rest of the members rolled their eyes.  
  
“But enough messing around, the important question is how did Sana, Mina, Dahyun and Chaengie turn into kids???” Jeongyeon spoke as she pointed to each child in turn.   
  
“Yes that’s what we’d all like to know…...In fact Tzuyu was the first to notice” Nayeon said turning to their maknae.  
  
“I woke up early as usual and was waiting for Mina unnie, but when she didn’t turn up. I decided to investigate and….well you can see how this turned out” she gestured to all the babies in their laps.  
  
“So what, this “baby changing process” happened over night?” Jeongyeon said making air quotations above her head.   
  
“Well...it had to since they were fine yesterday” Jihyo replied back.  
  
“Yeah but what’s strange is that, the rest of us didn’t get infected” Nayeon added, now looking at Chaeyoung intensely.  
  
“You’re right.....could it be that these four had done something different yesterday?” Tzuyu asked looking at each of her unnies, who were all now in deep thought.  
They all pondered in silence for a while, until Jihyo gasped in realisation.  
  
“Wait a minute didn’t they practice late at night for Twiceland?” their leader spoke up, confident with her theory.  
  
“Yeah you’re right! Sana, Mina and Chaeyoung were practicing for their unit stage, and Dahyun  
tagged along so that she could practice for her solo stage” Nayeon replied back confirming the idea.    
  
“So do you think something happened in the dance studio last night?” Jeongyeon piped up, having opted to leaning against a wall now.  
  
“Maybe.....it’s the only explanation we have” Tzuyu said finding it hard to come up with anything else.  
  
“This calls for an investigate!” Nayeon announced.  
  
“Yes but later. For now we need to think about providing the essentials, to take care of them” Jihyo replied back, her leader instincts kicking in.  
  
“Alright but for starters how old are they anyway?” Tzuyu asked.  
  
Jeongyeon walked towards the sofa kneeling down to Sana’s level. Making sure she was making eye contact with the little girl.   
  
“Sana could you tell unnie how old you are?” the young girl only tilted her head in confusion.  
  
“She won’t understand Korean she only responds to Japanese” Momo said now repeating the question but in Japanese.  
They watched as Sana looked at her fingers, brows creased in concentration before putting up 4 fingers.    
  
“You’re 4 years old” Momo asked, Sana replied back with a firm nod.  
  
“So if Sana’s 4 that makes Mina 3, Dahyun 2 and Chaengie 1” Jihyo pointed out.  
  
“Well now with that sorted, we can get the correct essentials for them” Jeongyeon said getting up from her crouching position.  
  
“We should split up into 2 teams the ones who do the shopping, and the ones who investigate the dance studio” Jihyo stated.  
  
“Me and Momo can do the shopping, while you guys investigate and take care of the kids” Jeongyeon said and the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
“Alright it’s settled then let’s get going”  
  
Momo got up and placed Sana back down on the sofa.  
“I’ll be back later” Momo said with a smile, but the little girl wasn’t having it. She started to whine holding tightly onto Momo’s arms.  
  
“Ummm I think she wants to go with you unnie” Tzuyu said as she watched.  
  
“Really?” Momo asked finally managing to pry Sana’s hands off of her, before slowly taking a few steps back.  
  
The 4 year old started to cry, scooting herself closer to the sofa’s edge trying to get down. Once down she toddled her way towards Momo, her tears falling down her cheeks. Momo felt a pang in her heart as she watched. Kneeling down she scooped up the crying girl into her arms hugging her tightly.  
  
“It’s ok Satang you can come with us” Momo cooed softly reassuring her.  
  
“Alright then, it’s Jeongyeon, Momo and Sana on the shopping team” Jihyo said, but soon after Mina started to get fussy holding her arms out in Momo’s direction.  
  
“Really Mina wants to come with us as well, look at that Momo we’re so popular with the kids” Jeongyeon laughed jabbing her roommate lightly with her elbow.    
  
“Actually I think Momo unnie is the popular one here” Tzuyu pointed out with an amused smile, to which Jeongyeon stuck her tongue out in response.  
  
“Well….it should be fine, but make sure you keep an eye on them both” Jihyo said sternly handing Mina off to Jeongyeon.  
  
“Don’t worry we’ll keep an eye on them at all times” Jeongyeon replied back reassuring their leader.  
  
“Good we’ll see you guys in an hour or two” Nayeon asked.  
  
“Sure thing, good luck with the investigation on your end”  
  
Both groups split up to get ready.  
Momo and Jeongyeon went back to their room, to get changed deciding to go with hoodies and hats. A precaution not wanting to get caught by unwanted cameras. As for Sana and Mina no one would suspect them, but they still got the two kids into whatever clothes they could find. Seeing at there was not that many options.  
Feeling satisfied, they picked up the kids and left the dorm, ready to carry out their task.

 

* * *

 

Finally I updated xD  
I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for taking ages, especially for those who were really waiting.   
Hopefully this chapter makes up for it in a way? I added a lot of fluffy moments to make you all go uwu   
  
Make sure to like, subscribe and comment on what you think of it so far.  
Seriously comments make my day T - T   
  
Also if you're a Twice fan then make sure to stop by and say hi on my other social media accounts (I also have a cc if you want to ask questions as anons, link can be found on my twitter):  
  
Twitter: @Lighto_Line   
Tumblr: @famalament   
Instagram: @Lighto_Line   


End file.
